User talk:JessyPop
FashionGal Convo You don't mind if I make userboxes right? And I would like to be an admin. F@$H!:ON G@L 19:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I like making userboxes. F@$H!:ON G@L 19:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Should we delete the galleries from the character pages and make them indivisual pages? F@$H!:ON G@L 19:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) So, should we do that? F@$H!:ON G@L 19:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll delete the galleries on the character pages, and you can create new galleries, ok?F@$H!:ON G@L 19:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jess, when you learn to make people admins, can you make me one? And I know how to make people admins......F@$H!:ON G@L 01:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Awww, thanks. F@$H!:ON G@L 01:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi from Murray the dog Hey Jess, This is Winston who plays Murray the Dog from Frenemies. We love all your posts and pages on me and my character Murray. Thanks for all your work. Your my new best Frenemie, Winston.carroll 03:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC)Winston Winston Twitter Winston Facebook Fan Page AlstinLover15 messages hi JessyPop! I'm AlstinLover15 and im new to the wiki, do you have any pointers for how to get some wiki friends? I hope you'll be one! write me soon! @l$tinL*ver15 <3's U! FashionGal Messages 2 I know. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 22:05, January 13, 2012 (UTC) FashionGal messages 3 Yeah.......why? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) If you become a bureaucrat, may I be an admin? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. About the pages, my'' annoying '' (very) brother sometimes gets on my account when I go get a soda or something, sorry about that. But usually a wiki has at least 5 admins that improve it. Thanks for saying if you could you would make me admin. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Areanna Messages 1 ohh ok hi iam areanna but who are u jessypop wht do u doAreanna 16:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) May i be an admin :) hey jessypop i'm new to this wiki and was wondering if i could be and admin i think it'll be really cool thanks :) User:Nwachukwu4 can u join the ant farm chat? hehe T@y!or♥ 21:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Geek vs. Chic, Beauty vs. Beast, Downtown vs. Uptown r u gonna see frenemies tomorrow night I am! ~Chanel Oliver Hello darling nice to meet you ~ Chanel Oliver ur welcome but is there any chance i can chat or video chat with bella thorne/evelon and zendaya coleman/holle 19:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Chicybooboo123chicybooboo12319:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Chicybooboo123 hi how do i delete a photo? -julia Admins Hi Hi Hi! So I was wondering who are the admins of the pages :D. And if I could add official roleplayer of the movie from twitter and give out the username (Im one of them ROFL) And thats all reply back if you can! <3 ZentonRosholine 04:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ZentonRoshonline Dropping by to say hi im new on this woki but i know how it works '' ''Thank you for leaving me this message i totally didint know and i was wondering if i get better at editing like right now im in 5th place for the badge that i can become an admin 21:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC)21:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC)~~ tavante hi im gady Please stop! You are the one going on my page leaving me the messages that are saying that you will block me when i didnt vandilize anything so please stop thank you TavANTe 20:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC)tavante i did stop i swear and i really dnt like to swear TavANTe 21:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Who are the admins on this page because in the future do you think i can become one pleaseTavANTe 21:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) hey jess this is love_pink504 tnx for your help i will need a littel bit of your help i am new here so tnx please reach me back ttyl hi 16:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC)16:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC)16:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC)16:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC)16:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC)16:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC)16:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC)~ byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xxx This is my favorite show and i was gonna watch it again today but i decited to look it up on the internet and see if it was actually real and i seen it was and right away i made an acount hahaha my faveorite carictors where cece and rocky!Allissa Hamilton Need Help I need help how to chat with the frenemies starzKirah123 19:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Kirah123 k thnks 4 the help ttyl HEY I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I WILLL BAKE U A CUPCAKE ON MARK THE 29TH X Selena120 08:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC)SELENA120 XXX Miley120567 Hey waz up,It is me Miley120567. Hi i just wanted to know u because u sound really really nice to talk too thats why i would luv to talk to u and i hope u would like to know me. I would luv to know how u could make stuff move like what u have on ur profile of halle it looks awesomeG2G SEE YA BYE FOR NOW.Bye Love Miley120567 X X X X X X X :) :) :) :) Hi did you send me that e-mail and let me know hi add me please HI jess,this is Avalon4000 aka Deborah Ezumezu. i just wanted to ask how do you get more people to go on to my wiki:Nickitanyaminaj.wiki can u plz go on to my wiki and help me edit it cuz im only 10 years old and i need help on ths stuf.. plz. and how do u get friends on a wiki? tnx.i hope u can be one of tose friends! Kind Regards, avalon 16:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Avalon4000 p.s. please go on to my wiki! hi thanx for introducing yourselve to me i am so sorry if i replied ages ago when you said to me Alyssa Andon 07:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ps i look foard to tlking to you see yah! hi thank you for being so kind i look forward to seeing you Selena et justin.jpg|they are so cute together|link=i hope we can talk again later|linktext=talk Selena et justin.jpg|they are so cute together|link=hope we can talk again later|linktext=talk again later Zendaya.png|she is gorges Alyssa Andon Who are u anyway and why are u on my talk page Send me a message back